


Love Letter

by sensiblekitty



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Juventus Turin, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensiblekitty/pseuds/sensiblekitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paulo writes a confession letter to Álvaro for Valentine’s Day. Inspired by the following prompt: http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/139230983697/person-b-writing-an-old-fashioned-confession</p><p>(this is the edited version of the fic I posted on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> -No, you haven'read the username wrong.
> 
> -I owe the inspiration for this fic to the Dybata fandom (and the prompt).

Paulo knew it was an old-fashioned idea to write a confession letter to Álvaro and send it on Valentine’s Day. Email, Facebook, What’s App, Snapchat…All this technology made communication easier these days, putting letters as the last resource, as they took too long to be written, sent and received. Nevertheless, the striker couldn’t contain his excitement after Gigi suggested the idea, defending that on his times, Valentines were more interesting because the letters that followed the lovely gifts were the cherries on the cake. Besides, who cares about giving expensive chocolates, when you had the option of making something more personal? After all, candies were too mainstream, and Paulo was a fan of doing creative things, something he and his friend Pogba had in common and about which they were ‘partners in crime’.

“Write it with your own handwriting.” Gigi advised him and Paul when the two asked for tips. “And pay attention to the proper details for a love letter, such as the paper, the envelope, the stickers etc.”

“Ew, I prefer writing on my computer though, because my handwriting sucks.” Dybala remarked with a grimace. “What type of template do you consider proper for a love letter, Gigi?” ‘without being too flashy or too cheesy’, he wanted to add, but gave in, as he saw the enthusiasm on the captain's voice.

“Something romantic, that will obviously match your letter theme.” The goalkeeper looked at Paulo incredulously.

Paulo and Pogba followed Gigi’s tips, going together to the stationery store and spending over an hour discussing the best materials, with Paul insisting on getting a romantic-themed template filled with hearts and flowers, and Paulo refusing the idea, and the two quarrelling over their tastes.

“Let’s get this minimalistic template instead,” Paulo asserted, his cheeks reddened with embarrassment. “What matters is its content, not its appearance, right?”

“You have a point there, but still…it’s so dull.” Pogba grimaced at the antique-colored paper that his teammate hold.

“Well, if you like that template so much, you should buy it.”

“I have already bought it, bro. In fact, I have a collection of letter templates at home, but oh well, they are so pretty I don’t feel like wasting them." 

The striker shook his head at the teammate and chuckled at the discovery of another crazy habit of the midfielder.

* * *

At home, Paulo cleaned his desk and placed all the materials for the letter. He raised his fist with the resolution to start the letter right away, but it wasn’t easy to get the words on the paper without ruling out the first sentences. Saying “I love you, please, be my valentine” sounded too direct, too embarrassing and he wasn’t comfortable with that. 

On the following days, he so gave his cents on writing, during breaks, before sleeping, whenever he had time, but nope, nothing came out other than “I have a crush on you” or “I like you”.

It was one of these days after training, however, that the inspiration came in an unpredictable way, as Álvaro came to his side with a worried expression.

“What’s up, Paulo? I've seen you on your own for days, with that notebook on your hands and that frown on your forehead. If you continue like this, you will end up aging sooner!” The Spaniard joked.

The shorter man froze in his seat before abruptly closing the notebook. Out of all the teammates who could ask about his behavior, it had to be him, the letter receiver. 

“Oh, this? I was trying writing a letter to someone. Something old-fashioned, I know, with all the technology resources these days…” Paulo smiled awkwardly and grimaced. “But I fucking can’t get ahead of the first lines.”

He observed Álvaro fold his arms and rub his jaw before replying. “I agree that it’s old-fashioned, but in a good way. I think it gives a personal vibe, you put your own style on the paper, on the message.” The taller man grinned. “I am envious of your letter's receiver.”

He raised his eyebrows at the taller striker’s statement. If Álvaro appreciates letters, it means his Valentine gift is perfect, and that he is on the right path.

“Hey, Álvaro, as you have a positive view on letters, let me ask out of curiosity. If you received a letter right now, what would you like to read as a content?

“Hm…Paulo, I can’t tell you this, because only you know your feelings and thoughts regarding the person who will receive the letter, so I guess, if I were the receiver, I'd like to read the senders' genuine words, something that comes from heart."

Paulo raised an eyebrow. "Even if they are all messed up feelings and thoughts?"

"Even if you just write ramblings and draw random emojis, if those are your intentions, I think it's okay. Don’t worry, bro, I’m sure the receiver will be happy to read whatever you write there.” Álvaro ruffled his fellow teammate's hair. “Let’s go home? Everyone is leaving already.”

He nodded, standing up and walking beside the taller man with a relieved expression on his face. He already knew how to begin the letter.

* * *

_“Dear Álvaro,_

_I am writing this letter because I don’t think I have the guts to tell you its content personally. I might look a cool guy outside, but I’m still shy when it comes to certain issues. I mean...Earlier on today, you've told me you'd be happy if the sender of your imaginary letter conveyed his most sincere feelings; therefore, in this real letter, I'm going to set your wish as a prompt, and express everything that comes from my heart. Anyway, let me begin before I give up on writing. Please, don’t mind my handwriting, it sucks, but I’m doing my best to make it readable *laughs*._

_We have known each other for less than a year, but I think we are some kind of old acquainted souls who reunited after a long time, because since the moment we have first met, when I was still playing for Palermo, I had an instant feeling of recognition with you. The first impression you gave me was of admiration. You, on the pitch, showed that confident portrayal that astonished everyone around, and I looked up to you. A strong opponent that played on the same position as me, I acknowledged. Back then, I remember thinking of myself how cool would it be if someday we played together. When I got the chance of moving to Juve, it was a dream come true, not only because I was going to play for one of the biggest teams in the world, but also because we were going to be teammates._

_This fondness just increased as we spent more time together and supported each other both on and off pitch. You have no idea on how your words of comfort and motivation helped me go through the process of adaptation. Afterwards, I don’t know when/how, but I started seeing you differently. For instance, I began appreciating every moment we are together, our silly conversations and jokes, more than with other teammates. Before we hang out, the first thought that comes to my mind is whether you would find that certain outfit cool, as I want to portray a good appearance for you. My heart flutters whenever I hear you laugh and spot that glam in your eyes, with those crinkles forming around them _(dang, I look like a teenage by telling you these stuffs)._  Pogba has been mocking me because he says that I smile too much whenever I talk with you, that it makes me too obvious, but what can I do if being with you brings me joy?_

_At this rate, I am 100% certain that I am in love with you. It would make me the happiest dude to know you love me back. You are more than I ever imagined, more than I could ever dream. Okay, enough with this cheesy confession *laughs*._

_Love,_

_Paulo”_

He placed the pencil on the table and read the written drabble on his notebook. That was better than he ever expected. Maybe, if he changed a few words here and there, used more conjunctions…He tilted his head. His mind recalled Álvaro's words over and over; he didn't have to be perfect, as long as his intentions translated to words were sincere. He picked the letter template, took a deep breath and moved the pen through the sheet slowly, producing his best handwriting in years. When he finished, he smiled proudly of his work, folding the paper carefully and placing it onto the envelope, which, by the way, was baby pink, insistence of Pogba that at least something of the letter had to be pinkish.

* * *

The Valentine Day came, and all the people from the team were excited to celebrate the occasion with their significant others. At least that was what Paulo noticed by the Instagram posts that floated around the internet. He glanced through his letter and made a decision of calling Álvaro. They agreed to meet in the park that was close to their neighborhood.

Half an hour later, he waited on the bank, covered with two coats to protect himself from the cold and with the letter on his hands. Álvaro came a few minutes later wearing that gracious hood and displaying his usual cheeky smile.

“What the fuck are we doing outside, in the middle of the cold?” The Spaniard asked, rubbing his hands.

“I want to give you something.” The Argentinian swallowed hard before showing the baby-pink envelope to the other man. 

“Is this for me?” Álvaro’s eyes brightened and the usual crinkles around them appeared when Paulo nodded with his head. “Thank you!” He was about to take it when Paulo narrowed his eyes and held onto the paper.

“Sorry, but on second thought, it’s too embarrassing.” He couldn’t let go and held firmly onto the envelope, the blush covering all over his face.

“Now you have let me curious. Come on, let me read it.” Álvaro pulled the object higher and Paulo had to stay on his feet to prevent it from escaping. That was when the taller man’s grip strengthened and he managed to get it. As a consequence, however, the movement made the two men’s noses collide.

“Ouch.” Paulo rubbed his nose and blushed at the sudden touch.

Álvaro’s cheeks also flustered with the ‘bump’. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine.” Paulo smiled, but remembered about the piece of paper that brought the small incident. “What about the letter, though?”

“It’s a bit seamed, but in whole piece,” He assured, showing the envelope.

“Please, give it back to me." The shorter striker covered his mouth with his hand. "It’s so fucking embarrassing remembering what I wrote there.”

“Did you intend on writing it for me all this time?” The Spaniard asked, the brightness on his brown eyes denotating that he linked the dots on their conversations days before and the current letter on his hands.

The Argentinian striker assented. “The receiver of the letter I mentioned that day was you. I…I didn’t know how to write my feelings out, but you just came in the right time. I did wrote with my heart, yet...it is so awkward!” 

“Aww, it's okay, Paulo. I’m honored to receive a letter from you.” He wrapped his arms around the shorter man in an embrace.

“Please, don’t open it now,” Paulo asked, his voice muffled when he hugged the taller man back. “Read at home and answer me later then!” he added with a grin, before drifting from him, turning his back and running. He was aware it was quite rude of him to leave Álvaro there, but he simply couldn't face the other man in the eyes without recalling the words he has written. Fucking anxiety, Paulo grumbled out. 

* * *

One hour later, however, the doorbell to his house rang, and an envelope slipped through the entrance. Paulo opened the door to discover the sender, but the person had already left. He opened the envelope, plain white-colored and took a white paper from it.

_“Dear Paulo,_

_I’m sorry that I couldn’t find a better paper. After reading your letter (I couldn't contain my curiosity and read it as soon as you left), I rushed to get home and I found only those plain materials available. Unfortunately, contrary to you, I suck at conveying my feelings onto words, so this letter will most likely suck. Anyway, let me get to the main point._

_In response to everything you said about your first impression and your feelings, I feel the same towards you. You have no idea on how happy I got when you came to Juve. Your presence and your cheerful attitude also helped me go through these months; therefore, I also want to thank you for being there for me, for bringing me smiles and for not letting me give up despite my physical form struggles and the press critics. I have so many similar reactions when I’m with you, like…I want to stay close to you as much as possible, and I miss you when we are apart. I just yearn for your company. Oh, don’t mind Pogba, he does it with everyone, I mean, this thing of teasing and mocking people. I have been unaware of your feelings until then, so you were not being obvious (wait, maybe I was the OBLIVIOUS one hahaha)._

_Your words hit me deeply, so deeply that I had tears falling from my eyes when I reached the end of the letter. I’m such a hopeless romantic, you can mock me later. Well, I’m gonna make you the happiest dude then, when I tell I am also in love with you. You are among the best things that are happening on my life. Yes, you read right. Things that are happening, because there are yet many awesome things awaiting for us._

_P.S1: whatever you wear will be cool to me. Man, you are fashionable, just trust your guts._

_P.S2: your handwriting is a masterpiece compared to mine. I really hope you understood the writing. Let’s meet personally? Call me as soon as you read this. ;)_

_P.S3: please, this time, don't leave me hanging there again._

_Love,_

_Álvaro.”_

Paulo had a wide smile on his face when he finished reading Álvaro’s letter. He held the paper onto his chest, folded it and placed it carefully inside the envelope. With his hands trembling, he picked the phone and dialed Álvaro’s number.

“Hey, Álvaro, I have received your letter. You didn’t have to run away!”

“I say the same to you, dude, you didn't have to rush back home that fast."

"Sorry, bro, I just kept remembering the letter content...You have to understand me, it's so awkward facing you right now."

"Awkward for conveying your feelings into stunning words? Way better than my plain letter with a shitty handwriting!"

“Well, I admit that I had to strain my eyes in some parts, but I got your message, and I loved it.”

“Wow, thank God you understood my chicken scratchings, haha. And knowing that you loved the letter makes my day." Álvaro paused on the phone and added. "Let's meet somewhere?"

“Sure, anywhere is fine, as long as I am with you. But you'll have to cope with my awkwardness.”

"It's not a problem, I know some good methods of calming you down."

"Is that so? Then, tell me so we can meet up."

"Nah, I can't tell on the phone, it's better by demonstration." Álvaro spoke with a slow voice, and Paulo found it quite teasing. "Since I'm in front of your apartment, I can show you right now the most effective one."

Paulo almost dropped his phone, rushing to the entrance and clumsy unlocking the door handle. When he opened the door, he spotted a smiling Álvaro holding a golden-wrapped box.

"Here, I hope you'll like these chocolates."

"Thanks." Paulo took the book and waved to him to enter. "So, chocolate is your most effective method of soothing." He mocked, raising his eyebrows to the visitor.

"Nope, this one is." Álvaro shook his head slowly and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the other man's wrist and bringing their bodies closer. With his head slightly tilted and his hand brushing Paulo's cheeks, he pressed their lips together.

"So, are you still nervous?" He asked with the same slow, seductive voice after breaking the kiss.

"A bit, maybe I'll need it one more time," Paulo teased, standing on his tiptoe and wrapping his arms around Álvaro's neck. "Would you mind soothing me from here on?"

"Whenever you want," the taller striker replied, sealing another kiss on the shorter man's lips. "After all, we are boyfriends now and you have all the right to explore me."

"Be careful with your words, because I might take them seriously." Paulo winked at him, before snatching a third kiss from him.

He is the happiest dude indeed, just by being on the arms of Álvaro, his love. Many wonderful moments awaited them, he could predict for sure. 

**Author's Note:**

> -Comments and kudos are very appreciated! Please, share your thoughts on this story, since there's always a possibility of a sequel/future stories about this pairing. <3


End file.
